1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hollow body for a sanitary fitting and method for making same. and a hollow body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sanitary fittings typically include a base body made of brass, comprising therein mounts for valve parts, water guides or the like. These water guides requiring machining, more particularly drilling, as a result of which such base bodies have a relatively high price.
For simplifying such a base body in making it cheaper it is already known to make use of tubestock as the body blank and to insert the individual parts into the tube.